


Double Trouble

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: Teachers in Love [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Promptober 2020 (Supernatural), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Dean Winchester and Castiel are getting to know each other, when things are almost derailed by a case of mistaken identity.This work is part of a 31 Day Destiel prompt series. The stories are inspired by a different word each day but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompt for the day is: Surprise Hugs from Behind
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Series: Castiel and Dean: Teachers in Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950682
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43
Collections: Destiel Promptober 2020





	Double Trouble

When the smell of popcorn and grilled hamburgers wafted over to them, Castiel suggested, "Sam, Dean, you want to get some lunch?" Without looking back Castiel started to glide his way across the crowded fairgrounds. He worked his way through the crowd effortlessly, while Sam and Dean struggled to keep up. 

Dean muttered, "He could have waited for us to answer."

Sam responded, "That's not the way Cas works. When he makes his mind on something he just goes out and does it. He's very spontaneous." 

"I’m not sure that is a good trait in a new roommate," Dean groused.

"Just flow with it, Dean. Maybe you need some whimsy in your life. You are so structured and regimented. Let loose." 

"Whimsy? What do you think I am? A friggin' elf?"

"What do you do for fun? You work and you go to night school. You haven't even been going to Charlie's game nights. She is getting really mad at you. I think she's going to come kick your ass soon."

Dean frowned, "I’m working with the kids to put together a play. That's fun."

Sam snorted, "You were pulling your hair out in frustration because the kids caught one of the sets on fire the other day. You almost had to call the fire department."

"It wasn't Kevin's fault! It was an accident."

"You might enjoy working on the play, but it's still work and stressful. Cas will be good for you."

Dean struggled to catch his breath, "If he doesn't kill me first. Does he run like you?"

Sam laughed, "Yep. That's where I go on Saturday mornings. Cas and I do a ten-mile run. It's fun."

"I tell you, Sammy, the only time you should run is if something is chasing you. It is not fun. It's torture."

In the distance, they could see that Castiel had arrived at the food court. He was already ordering when the others caught up. Castiel handed them cold sodas before saying, "I ordered a bacon cheeseburger for you, Dean, and a chicken sandwich for Sam."

After the meals were handed over, the three of them sat on a picnic table in a corner of the food court.

Dean huffed, "Thanks. How'd you guess what I wanted?"

Castiel's eyes twinkled as he said, "Charlie and Sam have shared quite a few stories about you. I halfway feel like I already know you."

Dean glared at Sam, "Don't always believe what you hear."

"Don't worry at least 90% was complimentary, but it's the other ten percent that is more interesting." Castiel winked at him awkwardly. Dean pondered who had taught him how to wink because it wasn't the way any other single person on the earth winked.

"So, you know all about me. Sam's never mentioned you."

Sam rolled his eyes, "I've told you dozens of times about stuff we were doing. You just don't listen."

"I’m always busy, Sam," Dean protested.

Sam received a text as he answered, "Ergo, whimsy." He looked at his phone before adding, "Jess is at the front gate of the fair. I'm going to go get her. I'll be back."

Castiel smiled at Dean widely, "Ok, ask me anything. Let's catch you up on Castiel 101."

"Favorite movie?" 

"The Bee Movie. I like bees."

Dean frowned, "Ok, that's different, but I can respect that. How about a tv show?"

"Firefly. Only 13 episodes, but they were memorable."

"Sign?"

"Aquarius. I mean I'm a Leo, but I like people who are Aquarius. Something to waxing and waning that I don't really pay attention to, but my college roommate Meg said I should find an Aquarius."

"I’m an Aquarius."

Castiel smiled, "You don't say? Maybe she meant I should find an Aquarius as a roommate." He stared at Dean intently, "Maybe or maybe not."

Dean laughed nervously as he started to blush. "Ok. What's your favorite book?"

"Good Omens. You? Sam didn't cover that piece of trivia." Castiel leaned forward and focused all of his attention on Dean.

"The Man Who Would Be King by Clarence Nova. It's fascinating. Have you read it?"

Castiel looked startled before responding, "I supposed I did. I didn't care for it much."

Dean replied, "Are you kidding? Mythology, angels, demons, looking for an absent God, free will."

Castiel changed the subject as he grabbed Dean's hand, "Tell me something embarrassing about Sam, let's even the score."

"He dressed up as Superman and jumped off the peak of the roof because he thought he could fly when he was 8."

Cas laughed, "I guess he wouldn't know he had superpowers until he tried something."

Dean watched Castiel's hand on his own. He stared at Castiel as he was trying to get a read on him. Castiel squinted and looked at him, tilting his head. Dean was vaguely aware of someone approaching the table but was startled when a woman hugged Castiel from behind.

She kissed the back of Castiel's head before saying, "Hi, Babe. I’m glad you escaped Gabe early. Do you want to stop by the pools to do laps before we go home?"

Jealously unfurled within Dean. He scoffed at himself because he literally only met Castiel an hour ago. He plastered a fake smile on his face and looked up at the woman as he pulled his hand abruptly from Castiel's.

Castiel laughed, "Is that the name kids are calling it now? Nice try, Amelia. But I'm just the consolation prize."

Amelia responded, "Oops. Sorry, Cas, thought you were Jimmy." She sat down next to Castiel, apologetically.

"Amelia, meet Dean, I'm going to be his new roommate. Dean, this is Amelia, she's my twin brother, Jimmy's, fiancé." Castiel looked at Amelia fondly.

Dean stammered, "There's two of you?"

Amelia snickered, "He's cute, Cas. You should keep this one."

Castiel chided her, "It's not like that, Amelia. He really is my roommate. You know the type that you find in a newspaper to share an apartment with."

Dean felt personally affronted. What did Castiel think he was? A puppy to be found on Craig's List.

Amelia retorted, "More's a pity. He seems like a great upgrade from Inias."

Castiel turned slightly red, "Amelia, don't freak him out. I haven't moved in yet."

Dean pondered who Inias was? A former roommate? A former girlfriend? He paused in thought again. Maybe a former boyfriend? It would be interesting to find out.


End file.
